1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to controls for welding machines, and more particularly to manual controls on the guns of wire welding machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of controls have been built into the guns of GMAW or mig welding machines. The purpose of the control is to regulate the welding process, such as the advancement of the weld wire to the workpiece. The control can also be used to adjust the welding voltage. Typically, the control is in the form of a manually operated switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,482 shows a welding system switch that regulates both weld wire feeding and welding voltage by a single adjustment.
Trigger type control switches have been used on wire welding machine guns. An example of a trigger switch may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,366. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,122 shows a welding machine gun with a three-position switch lever. The switch mechanisms of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,366 and 5,698,122 patents include sliding elements that hold the switch at a locked on position.
The prior gun switches with the sliding elements work quite well and have proven satisfactory. Nevertheless, there is room for improvement to them.